Please don't get used to being alone
by Be it or not
Summary: After the Phantom battle, Juvia didn't join Fairy Tail. Instead she became a freelance Mage and traveled the world. One day, she came across with Team Natsu, and here is where the story begins. Rated T for bad language. GRUVIA! "I will fucking save you, Juvia. Just you wait."
1. Rain of tears

Suddenly ideas keep flowing~! Come baby, come. Anyways... This is my second fanfic and please don't expect too much~! I am really a beginner at writing stories~! Anyways...Thank you for reading and hope you will like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

For all her life, she has been alone. No one wants to be with her because wherever she is, there is rain. Bora was her first boyfriend and also the one who hurt her the most. During the time when she about to break Bora offered her his hand. Also during the one when she was finally enjoying herself, Bora left her with a sentence that burnt into her heart forever,

'When I'm with you there is always rain. You are so depressing.'

That sentence took away all her emotion. Rain used to be her comfort-zone but now she hates it more than anything. All she wants is someone to accept her for who she is and cares for her. When the Phantom Lord invited her to join, she was overjoyed. She met Gajeel, who is rude and cold on the outside but kind and caring on the inside. Gajeel has been her best friend when she entered the guild. Being punished for mistake was normal in the guild Juvia lived thinking it was perfectly normal. She took part in capturing Lucy Heatfilia, a blonde celestial mage. She has no choice but to follow the orders that the guild master gave. She felt bad, she would never hurt anyone but she doesn't want to lose the only place that accepts her. Juvia met the ice mage that day and that day changed her life forever. Gray Fullbuster, spiky hair, shirtless. He stopped her rain and for the first time in her life, she saw the beautiful blue sky.

**(After the battle of Gray and Juvia~!)**

Juvia is confused.

"Why don't you kill Juvia?" She asked "Juvia don't deserve to live after what she did to your guild."

"Fairy Tail mages never kill and plus everyone deserve to live."

Tears begin to fill Juvia's eyes

"I captured your friend, almost drowned her to death and you are still willing to forgive Juvia?" She chocked up.

"Not that I am willing to forgive you, but what would I get by killing you?" Gray said.  
**_Juvia don't understand why he is being so good to her._**

"I see." Juvia whispered so softly that Gray probably can't hear. "Juvia will have to look for another place again."

"What?"

"Juvia said nothing."

"Name?"

"Juvia Loxar." Juvia hesitated. "Haven't Juvia been saying her name all along?"

"Really?" Gray chuckled. "Only just realized that, sorry. But why are you sayin you name so often?"

Juvia closed her eyes.

"Because no one remember Juvia's name and Juvia wants to be remembered."

"From today onwards you will be remembered." Gray grinned. Juvia smiled and slowly drifted into sleep.

Juvia woke up just to see her wrecked guild. She can also see a group of people gathering on the other side of her former guild. Fairy Tail, wrecked and broken. Guilt and envy begin to grow in her. Guilt, because of what her guild did to Fairy Tail. Envy, because Gray is holding the crying Lucy. Juvia was glad that they won the battle at the same time sad that she lost the only place that accepts her. After what she did to Fairy Tail she doubts they will let her join the guild. **_Juvia now isn't the time for sulking. _**She reminded herself. She was climbing down the ruined guild when she saw Gajeel lying on a pile of rocks, beaten and injured.

"How do you feel? Gajeel-kun." She asked as she plopped down beside him, helping him sit up.

"Harr? Why do you give a damn?" Gajeel snarled "It's none of your business."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You?" His voice is softer now.

"Juvia don't know, but Juvia feels very guilty."

"Why? Yer ain't the one who destroy the guild or hurt the fairies."

"But Juvia is still a part of it." She raised her voice slightly.

"So what you're gonna do now?" Gajeel asked while scratching his forehead.

"Juvia think she will travel Fiore for a while. Maybe become a freelance Mage. What about you Gajeel-kun?"

"I will eat this guild first." Gajeel grinned. Juvia laughed at his horribly made joke.

After a few hours of chatting with Gajeel, Juvia decided to part ways.

"If you need anything, you'll know where to find me." Gajeel said softly "Take care."

Juvia waved and starts her journey.

**(One year after what happened)**

Juvia was trotting down a quiet street she has just finished a mission, which used up most of her magic power. Her body aches all over, cuts and bruises that are patched stings like hell. But then a scream rang out followed by an explosion. Alarmed, Juvia ran as quick as she could towards the smoke. When she reached the place the three story house was in complete ruined. Not enough to collapse yet but just a slight more damage it will collapse. Half of the place was frozen and half of the other was burnt. **_What in the world happened?_** Juvia thought as she examines the house. A blonde Mage was crawling up to a wall, holding her bloody side. A pink-haired teenage boy lay unconscious in the middle of two mages, one wearing a cloak and a redhead armored woman who are battling with their swords. Another mage with dark blue hair who is helping the blonde with the gash on her side. **_Gray_**. Juvia quickly rushed to the blonde side, she was breathing heavily.

"Let Juvia handle this." She said as she knelt down beside the blonde. Gray pushed Juvia away and snarled  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I am not a foe, trust me if you want her to live." Juvia said as her hand turned into greenish liquid. She pressed it against the gash and it slowly begins to heal. _(Just pretend Juvia have to ability to heal for emergency only.) _The blonde calmed down a bit and slowly her breath returns to normal. The healing used up most of Juvia's remaining magic power.

"Who are you?" Gray panted.

"Juvia thought you said that my name was remembered but I guessed not." Juvia gave him a faint smile."My name is Juvia Loxar."

"Gray! Get Lucy and Natsu out of here! I will handle this." The redhead yelled.

"But Erza-"

"No buts, take them and leave I will catch up with you guys later." Erza panted "Damn you, Argon."  
The man let out a evil laugh and scoffed  
"None of you will make it out alive, and here I thought 'Fairy Tail's Strongest team' might be challenging. What a disappointment."  
Erza glared at Gray to hurry up. Gray carefully picked up Natsu from the raging battle. Argon tried to stop Gray from escaping with the injured but Erza did not let them. Gray didn't bother with Juvia he took his nakama and took off to safety. Erza was heavily injured while her opponent was complete unharmed. Argon chuckled as he punched Erza in her abdomen which sent her flying. Knocking into a wall Erza groaned. She was trying very hard to stay conscience. The whole building begins to shake. **_Make your move. Don't be so hesitant. _**Juvia subconscious mind told her.

"Water punch."

The attack took Argon by surprised the impact sent him flying to another wall, knocking it down. Juvia grabbed Erza and begin making her way out of the house. Just when she was about to exit, a force hit her back, sending her into the build on the opposite. She crashed through the wall and a few tables. Her back was on fire, the pain paralyzed her. Unable to move she heard footstep getting closer to her. She felt a sudden stabbing pain on her side, breaking a rib. Juvia was pretty sure Argon kicked her, damn sure.

"Who the hell are you to butt into our fight? A harsh voice boomed. She felt a strong hand grabbing her hair, lifting her up. After a few seconds she was face to face with Argon. Half of his face is cover with blood, probably by the impact of Juvia's attack. There is a scar running down from his left eye all the way to the neck. Juvia looked at the opposite building, just a few more seconds it will collapse. **_Take advantage of the build. _**Juvia's brain screamed at her. She smirked as she summoned her last bits of magic, she put her shaky hand on Argon's stomach.  
"What are you trying to do?" The man laughed, "You can't do a shit in this condition."  
With all her strength, and one last whispered.  
"Water punch."  
The impact was weak but was enough to send the cloak man flying back to the opposite build before it collapse. **_It's over, I can't believe even after that tiring mission I have to go through all these. _**Juvia thought to herself as lay there complete still. Juvia can hear grunting voice in a distant but darkness took over her before she could make out who it was.

**Juvia's POV**

_"Don't leave Juvia." I cried out, "Please, Juvia is begging you." One by one her friends leave her. Standing all alone in the pouring rain, the sky cried for her. What must Juvia do to make the rain go away? Juvia don't want to be alone, Juvia wants to play like all the other kids do. No matter what Juvia do, no one wants to go near me. Even if I make a teru teru bozu, the rain won't stop. That's right. Juvia can look for Bora, Juvia is sure Bora will accept me again. "Go away, I hate you and your rain. Don't ever come near me again."Bora scoffed I can't stand it anymore, Juvia can't stand this anymore. Anymore than this Juvia will go crazy, Juvia will go crazy. "PLEASE, ANYONE, PLEASE BE WITH JUVIA!" The scream was barely heard in the heavy rain._

__**(Normal POV)**

"ey…hey…hey, are you okay?" A foreign voice called out, "You are screaming hell lot." Juvia slowly opened her eyes.  
"Where is Juvia?" Her voice was raspy from lack of water. Juvia found herself lying on a comfortable bed. She tried to sit up but her back don't have to ability to perform that action. "Don't try to get up. You probably won't be able to get up for a week or so." The familiar voice rang out again.

"Who are you?" Juvia said in her raspy voice.  
"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Don't you remember me?" Gray said while pouring a cup of water and handed it to Juvia. Juvia hurried and gulp down the cup of water, choking herself in progress.  
"Take is slowly girl, you don't want to choke yourself to death after you survived one that is much more dangerous than drinking a water, don't you?" Gray laughed.  
"How is Lucy-san's wound?" Juvia asked while staring down at her bandaged hands to avoid Gray from seeing her slight blush.  
"Much better then you, seriously. Who in the world would put their own life for someone who you don't even know?" Gray chuckled, "But I really have to thank you for saving us, and for saving Lucy."  
"Is not a problem, I am just doing what anyone would've done."  
"No one would do that."  
"I don't know."  
Gray gave Juvia a smirked and told her to rest for the day. Juvia nodded as she begins cuddling on the bed, trying to look for a position for which is comfortable at the same time that doesn't hurt much. She let out a sigh and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sooooooo? What do you think? Give me your ideas and please go easy on criticizing~! Please review and favorite if you like~! hope you enjoyed and see if i can post the next chap sometime soon. A lot of homework, both online school and school~!


	2. The Targeted(s)

Hey guys~! Thanks for favoriting and following me! Really appreciates it. This is the second chapter. Recently I've been having writer's block. Well, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Juvia was discharged from the hospital after a week of being hospitalized. Erza and her group invited Juvia to stay with them a little bit longer just to get to know each other more. She followed them on their journey, and they said that they still have things to do before going back to Fairy tail. There is a lot of shocking news Juvia has yet to know. Gajeel joined Fairy tail a few months after the Phantom battle, and he even played the guitar and sang in front of them, which he never did in the Phantom Lord guild. She never knew that he could sing. Team Natsu except Erza quivered at the thought of Gajeel singing, especially Lucy. Juvia suddenly shivered despite of the heat. She snapped her head to wherever direction of the strange presence. Something doesn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"There is a question Juvia meant to ask for a long time." Juvia said in a rather soft tone. "What happened to Argon after the fight?"

"We couldn't find his body or any remaining. There isn't a trace of him anywhere." Erza explained "it is impossible to escape without help from someone else."

"Why did he attack you?" Juvia asked. "Do you have any enemies? Or anyone you have provoked?"

Natsu scratch his head.

"I don't think we have." Lucy said.

"Argon took us by surprise right after we finished an S-class mission, we don't know what he is after, but we will be alert." Erza explained.

Juvia nodded and continue her journey with them.

* * *

**(unknown place)**

"How dare you come back empty-handed?" A deep, raspy voice bellowed "I do not tolerate any mistakes, haven't I told?"

The terrified Argon knelt down and begged for forgiveness.

"I am given second chance by Lord Zeref to get my revenge, not to be defeated again by those trashes. Do you get me?"

"Please forgive me, my master. There was a girl who interrupted our fight, if it wasn't for her I would've gotten those fairies."

"And who is that girl?"

"I don't know but she has blue hair and uses water magic."

The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Interesting, I might know her. Now bring me those fairies or you will not live to see another day."

"Your wish is my command." Argon kneeled.

"Oh, and also the girl."

Argon bowed one last time before exiting the dark room. The man chuckled.

"My dear Juvia."

* * *

"Ehh? You have been travelling all around Fiore?" Lucy exclaimed, "It must be exciting. Which city has the biggest shopping mall?" Juvia gave her a slight smile before answering,

"It is Magnolia, though each city has different styles." Juvia begin going through all the different things or style in different city while Lucy eagerly sat on the train seat and listen. Erza was looking out at the window, probably doing some thinking, while the pale Natsu crouched over the seat due to his motion-sickness, while the blue cat nibbling a raw fish beside him. Gray was creating some Fairy tail sign using his ice magic. They had just finished their submitting their quest form, which is the reason why they said they had something to do.

"The next station is: Magnolia. Please be ready to exit the train." The speaker boomed out, interrupting the conversation of the girls.

"F-finally here aren't we?" Natsu squeaked. Seeing the dragon-slayer in this appearance made Juvia laugh,

"D-don't laugh at me."

"You are so pathetic, flame brain." Gray mocked as he took off his shirt, making Juvia blushed slightly.

"W-what did you say, Ice princess." Natsu screeched as he flopped down on Gray's laps. Gray growled and pushed Natsu off. Erza stood up as the train begins slowing down.

"Let's get off." Erza said as she picked up the groaning Natsu and exited the train. Natsu sniffed the air when they got off the train.

"Something smells familiar in a bad way." Natsu warned, "Very faint though."

"What is it?" Gray growled. "Is your nose broken from motion sickness? We are Fairy Tail's homeland, of course it's familiar." Natsu scratched his head.

"Maybe you're right."

"Wanna go to Fairy tail? I bet Gajeel would be glad to see you." Erza offered. Juvia smiled and accepted the offer.

"But Juvia have something she wants to do before going to Fairy Tail. Juvia will meet up with you after her business."

Erza nodded and they parted ways. Once they are out of sight, Juvia went to where her former guild is. An empty land filled with nothing but grass and memories. Rustling sound of the grass gently sing to her. She recalled her bitter past. She closed her eyes and let herself dwell in the song of the nature. Birds singing, silent squirrel chewing on a nut, rushing of river water, people chattering in a distance, and the fresh air she breathed in. If time would just stop here, she'd be the luckiest girl on earth. She didn't know much time flew by, but she's sure its more then an hours or so.

"Penny for yer thought?" A familiar voice called out from behind, and she knew exactly who it is.

"It's nothing. Juvia is just enjoying the view."

"I heard you helped them during a losing fight." Gajeel said. "You never change huh?" He gave Juvia a toothy grin and walked up next to her. "So… how are you lately?"

"Juvia is fine, but for some reason Juvia don't feel right. Someone is after Team Natsu, that Juvia is sure. But she doesn't know who."

"What? After them? Why?"

"That's what Juvia is trying to figure out. They might be strong but there are mages a lot stronger than they are."

"You don't have to worry about them, because they will somehow make protect themselves, like they did during the Phantom battle." Juvia nodded and toyed with a stone. "Plus, the whole guild is here for them."

Juvia smile.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" Gajeel asked dropping down on the soft grass. "Master Makarov found me when I was eating Phantom Lord Guild."

"You really did eat it?" Juvia giggled, she thought it was just a joke to cheer her up.

"No kidding, I finished almost one-fifth of it." Gajeel laughed along with Juvia. Slowly the laughter died down. Gajeel sighed and continued "There are people in this world who enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude. Its what Master Makarov said to me. So stop blaming yourself. "

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia is not blaming herself anymore. Juvia just need a little more time to herself, just a little more." Juvia whispered. Gajeel sighed again.

"Don't overwork yourself, and if you need any help just tell me." Juvia nodded and stood up. "Shall I take you to the guild right now?"

"Yes, plea-."

Juvia was interrupted by laughter, and then she felt a sudden stabbing pain on her ankle. A thick needle pierced through her ankle, making her lost her balance.

"Juvia!" Gajeel called, staring at her pierced ankle. "Who the hell are you? Come out and show yourself."

"Juvia recognized this voice." She grunted, trying to stop the bleeding by holding it "Argon."

Gajeel spat and sniffed at the air.

"I only need the girl for today, so don't get in my way." Argon snarled as he suddenly appeared in front of Juvia. He kicked Juvia in the face, sending her flying across the plain field. Argon held up a few thick needles between his fingers.

"Do you know what these do?" Argon laughed as the needles disappeared. Juvia screamed in pain as the needles suddenly stabbed into her arm, body, and legs out of nowhere. Two in both of her arms, one in her side piercing through her lung, and one in her thigh.

"Iron dragon's roar!" Gajeel screamed. Using it as a distraction, he ran to pick up the semi-conscience blunette and threw her over his shoulder. He ran as fast as he can to escape the enemy.

"You're not going anywh-." Before he finish his sentence Gajeel used his 'Iron dragon's club' and knocked Argon back a few feet. By the time Argon got up the iron dragon-slayer has already got out of his sight, but leaving a blood trail. Argon smirked,

"Let the hunt begin."

* * *

So...how was it? If it's bad then i really sorry! I couldn't get a lot of idea... you don't know how many drafts I've written. Aww... I'm being so mean to Juvia-chan, gomene! Anyways...arigato minna~! Please favorite, review and follow!


	3. It's all my fault

****Finally finished this chapter... having quite a hard time. But still have you enjoy it.

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**(Argon's POV)**

**_To think I actually let them get out of my sight. With my teleportation, I would have gotten them easily._** I felt myself grinning as the iron dragon slayer ran as fast as he could. **_Should I take action now? Or should I let him run around a little more?_** Just a few couple more turns he will reach Fairy Tail. **_Maybe if I get the girl right now I can threaten the rest. Or maybe they will fight me, which is not a good idea for them, not for me. I am strong enough to take on their whole guilds. Probably._** I waited a little while longer. **_Yup, it is time for me to go get the water girl first, what's her name again? Juvia is it?_** The dragon slayer was screaming her name quite loudly, and quite enjoyably when I put a needle into her. I teleported myself in front of the Iron dragon slayer and greeted him. Without any hesitation he threw me another one of his extending long punch, dodging it was quite easy. The same trick won't work on me. I landed a hard punch in the gut with a little help of my air magic, causing him to crouch down and groan. There is blood trickling down from the side of his mouth. **_How manly_**. I slowly grab the bloody woman on his shoulder and gave him another kick on his face. These punch and kick probably broke his ribs and jaw, because I heard a horrible cracking sound. I shivered at the thought of bones breaking; damn would it hurt so much.

"If you want her to live, go back and tell Fairy tail's strongest team to look for me. Maybe then I might spare her life." I chuckle as I gave him another good kick in the stomach. "I will give you until tomorrow to come to the place. I will send you to address later."

I was about to leave when he grab onto my leg. **_This damn dragon slayer still have the strength to grab my foot, I have to admit he won't go down with just a few punches. Should I rough him up?_** I gave it a little thought.**_ Nah, I should just hand this girl to master before he gets impatient._**

"Give Juvia back." He grunted, still holding on to my feet. "Give her back now."

"Sorry, iron boy. Someone's waiting for her."

I knew what he was up to, I teleported out of his grasp before it turned into spikes that would have pierced my leg. The town people are staring at us, making a fuss out of it. Good thing I have my hood on, revealing my face right now would be a bad idea. I better go before the other Fairy Tail member come. Not that I am running away, but rather I don't want to cause a great commotion on a street.

"One last thing, if you ever try and do something funny, this girl will die. A horrible death too." I mocked as I jumped on a roof, "You probably don't want this to happen right?" I used my air magic and sent him crashing into a few buildings before teleporting out of the town. Master would love to see this pretty face. I grinned and continued with my journey.

**(Gajeel's POV)**

The fallen ceilings are crushing me, but I don't have the strength to push it away. Juvia is being taken away from me and yet I could not do a damn thing. Natsu can probably smell me now, depending on how close I am from Fairy Tail. Tears begin to form at the corner of my eyes. Just a little more I could have reached the guild safe and sound, with Juvia. Wendy would have healed her wounds by now. I fail as her best friend, and as her comrade. I won't forgive myself; this is my fault because I was weak. Why can't I defeat him and save her.

"What happened?" Natsu's voice called out, "I smelled blood from a far. Your blood along with another person's, yours was weak though."

I wasn't in the mood of talking. I felt a huge weight lifted from my body, a gush of air immediately rushed into my lung. Letting out a few coughs, I struggled to stand up but instead Natsu hooked me up.

"Reply me you bastard." Natsu growled.

"Get him back to infirmary first." Erza ordered. "Explanation can come after."

I heard Natsu complain before slipping out of my conscience.

When I woke up, a little figure was sitting on a chair beside me. Her head lied on the bed, using her arms as pillow. I couldn't help but grin. Levy looks quite cute when she sleeps. I stroke her hair slowly.

"You are awake?" Levy yawned; she rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "When they brought you back, you looked lifeless." She begins to shake.

"I'm not that weak. I won't die from just a few punches." I grinned, "I'm still breathing ain't I?"

"Gajeel, you stupid."

A knock sounded on the door. Levy went and opened the door. Team Natsu, Mira, and Master Makarov stood outside.

"We want to know what happened. I thought you went to see Juvia." Erza said.

Gajeel nodded and explained what happened.

"He wants us?" Erza asked, "For what?"

"He didn't say anything about that." Gajeel replied, "Why does he want you guys?"

Gray shrugged and says,

"Whoever he is I'm gonna beat the shit outta him."

"He told me that he will send us the meeting place to meet up, and if you guys don't meet up there, Juvia will die." Gajeel said, emotion filled him as he balled his fists. "Please, don't let anything happen to Juvia. She already had a tough past. Why are all these things happening to her?"

Suddenly Wendy barged into the room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"This envelope just appeared in front of me." Wendy panted, "Scared me half to death."

Master Makarov opened the envelope and read it aloud.

_Dear fairies,_

_I know this Juvia girl isn't part of your guild, since she doesn't have your guild mark. Some of you probably know her, though some of you don't. I'm sure the Iron dragon slayer knows her well. As you can see, I have her with me and I need Fairy tail's strongest team to meet me or she will have to endure some pain. Actually, if you don't come I might have fun messing her up, but I'm sure you won't do that. Meet me outside of Magnolia tomorrow, you should know, the no-man-land. _**(A.N: Just pretend there is this place |o/o|) **_I will be waiting. If you try to do anything weird or have anyone tail after you, I will kill her._

_ You dear Argon_

Gajeel slammed his fist onto his bed and growled,

"Damn it, this is my entire fault. I couldn't protect her."

"We will go save her." Gray said, he didn't know why he said it. But he felt responsible. "I will definitely save her."

Erza nodded.

"I don't know what happened to her in the past, but I won't let her suffer because of us. Argon wants us, not her."

"Actually, he wanted her too; I don't know what he reason is." Gajeel said, "I will go with you."

"No." Makarov said, "He only requested Natsu's team to go. You will stay here and rest."

"We will go prepare now." Erza offered, "We will leave tomorrow morning."

"Be careful, my child."

* * *

I know is short and sorry for that. It's not easy to write this story too. Last minute change of the plot, so hope you like it. Please favorite, follow, and review!


	4. No-man-land

Sorry guys, it took so long for me to update. But I broke my leg and have to stay in the hospital for A WHOLE WEEK! I am too traumatized to use my left leg right now (TToTT). But anyways, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does! Hail to him!

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

When I woke, scent of rotten smell filled my nose. I tried not to throw up, but failed. I threw up and braced myself for the pain from my wounds, (due to the movement I did) but I feel nothing. My wounds seemed to be healed. I could not see anything but darkness, then I realized I was blindfolded. **_Where am I? Why am I tied up by ropes? _** Panic began taking over me. I could hardly move because of the ropes bounded all over my body. **_I cannot see anything but darkness. _**Just then, a metal clang sounded and the door creaked open. I let out a soft shriek, soft enough for only myself to hear it. I tried to use my magic but could not.

"Oh. My dear Juvia. What a pleasure to able to see you." A voice exclaimed.

**_This voice sounds so familiar._**

"Don't tell me you have already forgotten about me? What a heartrending reunion."

**_Don't tell me it's him!_**

"That's right. I am Jose Porla, your former master." I couldn't see his face, but I am sure I know what his face looks like. The expression of Jose that makes me quivers. Upon failing a mission, Master Jose would punish me, and the sadistic look on his face always scares me. I felt a sudden touch on my face. Flinching, I tried to struggle with the bondage, knowing it would be useless to break free. Jose's fingers continued to caress my face, moving up slowly until it reaches behind my ear. With a little yank, my blindfold came off. I blinked a few time to adjust my sight. Master Jose, who has not change a single bit, was in front of her.

"H-how-."

A slap shut me up, and a few more made me whimpered in pain.

"I didn't say you could speak have I?" I can still see his sadistic grin, I tried to look away but he grabbed my face and held it firmly, not allowing me to move. "How about joining me again? Against those fairies? We can take our revenge, you, me, Gajeel-kun and of course along with our other elements. I still couldn't find them yet, nevertheless we can still proceed without them."

"Juvia will not join force with you!" I spat, knowing full well a blow in the face will be coming. I close my eyes and brace myself for it.

One…

Two…

Three…

It never came. I open my eyes slightly and peek through it. Jose was still standing in front of her, though he was clearly angered. Not daring to make a move, I remained still.

"Wow, my dear Juvia. When have you become so ferocious? I am utterly shocked." He placed his hands on my waist and began sliding it up and down. "How beautiful you've become. We could have revenge; we could still destroy Fairy Tail like the destroyed Phantom Lord, you only home." Chuckling, he placed his left hand on my back, touching my spine slightly, and his right hand rubbing on my stomach. One swift move, his fist connected to my stomach. Hard. Coughing I glared at him. There is no way in hell I would let him have the satisfaction in hearing my voice. I won't make any sound, even if he skins me alive. Determination filled me as continuously glared at him.

"You should thank me for healing your wounds that Argon implied on you. Though I must admit, he did quite well in capturing you, but who I really wanted was the fairies." Leaning his head close to mine he breathed, "They are probably coming for you." His breath made me frown. **_How many days have he not brush his teeth?_**

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. **_Why would they come of someone they don't even know well? _**But just the thought of them coming to rescue me made me happy.

"You won't come for Juvia. Juvia isn't their nakama, or even their friend." I grinned, "I hate to tell you this but you should brush your teeth. They stink." Jose's face flushed bright red; I couldn't help myself but grinned at this pathetic side of him.

"How dare you!" He screamed, slamming a fist into my face. Though I didn't make any sound, but I could not stop the tiny tears from escaping my eyes. A punch in the face hurts damn lot, and she knows there are more for her to endure.

**Normal POV**

"This place it's full of sand." Lucy whined, "And the wind made it worse. Sand keeps going into my eyes."

"No wonder this place it's call the No-man-land. There's nothing but dead weeds and broken land." Erza stated.

"We've been waiting for hours now, he is still not here." Gray growled impatiently.

"Why are you so irritated?" Natsu asked. Gray has been pacing back and forth for almost an hour now.

"Does it concern you? Flamebrain!" Gray yelled, picking a fight with Natsu. Natsu grinned while slamming his forehead into Gray's.

"Don't fight!" Erza demanded. "Just be patient and wait. Can't you two just act mature for once?" Feeling ashamed, both of the mages lower their heads and apologized.

**_Why am I feeling so irritated? Why can't I stop thinking about the rain woman? _**Question filled Gray's mind. **_Is she alright? If they lay their filthy hands on her I will fucking kill them. _**He does not know why he reacted or think this way, but he couldn't stand seeing the blunette being hurt again. He stomped his feet on the ground, cracking the land.

"I know you feel responsible, but we still have to wait." Erza said gently, "There is nothing we can do right now."

Gray groaned.

"I see, you guys came." A voice hummed out like a song. "I thought you would abandon her since that poor girl is not in your guild."

Team Natsu know this voice. The voice sounded all around them, but they couldn't see where Argon is.

"Don't be surprised, you won't be able to see me. I am very good at hiding my present. Even a dragonslayer's nose can't sniff my scent." A small chuckle sounded out. "Now walk, I will guild you."

After a few hours of walking, Lucy was about to collapse but Erza got hold of her. The sun is pitilessly shining down on them. There is nothing but dead plants and skeletons, some human skeleton as well.

"Don't die first, or it won't be fun later." Argon said, "Just a little longer we will be there."

Handing Lucy a bottle of water, Erza told Lucy to stay close to Gray. The sun does not affect Natsu and Gray like it did on Lucy. Gray's body temperature is cool enough not to feel any heat even in the hottest desert. (Do I even need to explain why Natsu don't feel the heat at all?") Erza, still wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor, walk like the sun has no affect on her. Lucy feels so feeble, only she needs the protection from others. Depression begins overwhelming her until Natsu puts a hand on Lucy.

"Is okay Lucy, everyone needs a protector once in a while." His huge grin lightens her mood. She could not express the love she has for him, but if she were to lose him she would go crazy. Smiling, she thanked Natsu for comforting her.

"Stop with that cheesy drama, it's making me shiver." Argon complained, "We are here."

He suddenly appeared in front of them, and with a clap of his hands a secret passage appeared. A staircase that leads them down into the darkness, they can see torches begin lighting up.

"Don't attack me or the girl will die." Argon chuckled, "I can kill her whenever I want." Holding up a needle for them to see, he walked into the darkness. Slowly and cautiously they stepped into the passage. Argon took one of the torches and continued deeper into the hole. The entrance closing behind them, they knew that there will be no turning back now. As they continue to walk, a reek of smell filled their noses. Lucy, who is the most sensitive of them all, couldn't help but puke.

"These smells are from the humans we capture to feed a beast." Argon said, "The cute little beast couldn't finish his meal, leaving them to rot." His laughter echoed through the endless passage. Entering a role of jails, Argon made a right turn and stood in front of jail with no more different than the others.

"This is where your water friend is." He took out four shackles and threw them down on the floor. "Be obedient and cuff them on. I can't afford you to escape can't I?"

Of course, without a word of complain the cuffed the shackles on their wrists. Argon smirked one last time and opened the door to the jail. Locking them inside, Argon whistled as he begins walking away.

"Juvia! Are you here?" Gray asked, looking all around the huge prison. "Where are you? Answer me!"

"She's there," Natsu frowned as he pointed to their left. "Blood, I smelled a lot of blood."

When they found Juvia, she was chained to a wall with a pool of blood underneath her.

"Oh no." Lucy whispered.

A huge gash on her stomach, along with some cuts and bruises. Blood is still oozing out of her gash. Her battered face was indescribable, her jaw is probably broken. Her naked body is bloody and broken. Coughing out a mouth full of blood, Juvia manage to breath out,

"Why….did…*cough* you come…for J-juvia?"

"Shhhhhh…don't talk." Gray shushed her, trying to break the chain but his attempt was in vain. Natsu, Lucy and Erza helped but it was no use either.

"That wound needs treatment." Erza said, but realized there is she could not use her magic to re-equip the aid box. _(__**A.N:**__ Actually, can she do that? I don't know. xD)_

"Fuck these shackles, if Gajeel is here he would have eaten it." Gray cursed.

He can't do anything, but watch as Juvia suffers.

* * *

PLEASE, please review! It will encourage me a lot! also please favorite it! Thank you **mgaa, KyraJane12, **and** Pocket x Carwyn **for reviewing so far! Love you guys! 3 Hope you enjoy this chapter and i will post another chapter as fast as i can!


End file.
